


A Reaper and his Angel

by DriftingFandoms, SquishyGremlin (DriftingFandoms)



Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fenton is smart and makes his own stuff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not-so-secret Secret Identity, Phantom also calls Danny his angel a lot, Phantom also gets hurt a lot, Phantom also makes his own inventions, Phantom is human, Sexual Tension, So much pining it hurts, only slightly, some swears here and there, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/DriftingFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/SquishyGremlin
Summary: A chanced encounter brings forth a possibility for romance. Can the acclaimed ghost hunter, Reaper, win the heart of his Angel by repeatedly bleeding on latter?Chapters are very short, like less than 1k short, but I hope you enjoy anyway.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723429
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. A Chanced Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxrox12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/gifts), [Kattythingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/gifts).



> For the two individuals.  
> Foxrox12 who gave the idea, and turned into this monstrosity in my hands when it was supposed to be fluffy.
> 
> Kattythingz who is so patient, and kind, but also evil (<3) for drowning me in her fluffy writing.
> 
> Follows this flow: Phantom -> Fenton -> Phantom -> Fenton.

Between the annoying high-pitch ringing between his ear and his body screaming in agony, Phantom could hear someone calling out. Was it to him? Or someone else? What happened? Why can’t he feel his core? He had remembered an explosion, was it a ghost?

“-y? kay?”

Phantom could feel a groan leave his vocal cords, but couldn’t hear much else due to the ringing and thrumming of his core. He opened his eyes slightly, only to squeeze them shut as bright orange light burned past his retina and pierce his already pounding head.

“-u okay? -hear me? -help--way. Hang in there.”

He could feel something pressing on his side, the skin there felt sticky, was he bleeding? There was also something stroking his hair and covering his eyes. Phantom opened his eyes again, dimmed light filtering past what seemed like someone's hand, but everything was still sort of blurry because he knew light rays travel at a straight line not the wonky line he was seeing. 

The hand covering his eyes twitched and slowly moved away, Phantom came face to face with the most angelic person he had ever met. Bright blue eyes shining with worry, dark eyebrows scrunched together, his lips moving in speech though Phantom can’t discern what they are saying, fluffy black hair framing a doll-like face. The light from the streetlamps gave him an orange halo. Is this angel the one stroking his head as well? Why is he upside down? Belatedly, he realised that his head was laying on the angel’s lap and he is surprisingly pleased with that fact.

“Are you an angel? Am I in heaven now?” Jeez, his voice was really scratchy. Had he screamed or something?

Someone started to laugh, if the shaking along his side says anything. It hurts though, the pressing and releasing, and probably not good if he is bleeding. Even though he wants to hiss at the pain, Phantom can’t stop silently staring at the angel above him. He mourned at loss as the angel looked away, probably scolding the person laughing judging by the angry expression twisting his face. Phantom took to staring at the expanse of neck, a blank canvas just waiting to be marked, preferably by him and in an intimate setting. The shaking at his side shook harder, and the angel was looking down at him with a brilliant blush and wide shiny pools of blue. Oh, he had not meant to say that out loud, though he can’t really complain at the sight.

After some time of staring at the angelic figure, Phantom could make out some words being spoken. Something about an ambulance being sent here. Wait a minute, he could not go to a hospital, he absolutely cannot go to the hospital. Gritting his teeth, he pushed away that hand at his side and away from the angelic figure, oh how his heart ached in doing so, and got his legs under him unsteadily. He thanked their help and took off into a sprint towards a dark alley, hand clutching tightly against the cloth on his wound, grimacing as he felt more blood soaking the cloth. As he turned into the alley, he saw three shocked faces in his peripheral vision, from his angel, a goth looking girl and beret-wearing dark skin guy. The girl had already stood up and looked to be ready to chase him down. As much as he hurts from never seeing the angel again, but it may be for the best if he wants to continue this double life of his


	2. Can't Stop thinking about You.

For some reason, Danny can’t seem to get the green eyes out of his head. Their teacher continued to drone on and on about some important point in history that many of the class could not be bothered to listen to. The boy looked around the class, the studious ones were religiously writing down what was on the board and asking some questions; the popular girls were either filing their already perfect nails or fixing their already perfect make-up; the popular jocks were playing with a football they somehow had with them; a good portion of students sitting at the back was sleeping with their heads on the table. A folded note made a soft sound on his table, pulling him from his thoughts, he looked at his friends, Sam and Tucker, and back at the folded note. 

In purple cursive, the note simply asked what had him so distracted. Another in blue block-like letters, it asked if his thought was related to the boy who had called him an angel. Blushing slightly, he confirmed, in what many referred to as chicken scratch, that it was about the injured boy they met, and how he was since he ran away still bleeding before the ambulance came. Danny folded the note along its creases and quietly passed it back to his friend. As he waited for his friends to reply, he turned his attention to the board and the teacher, taking down some cursory notes into his notebook. 

A few minutes later, a soft plop signified a reply. He unfolded the noted and look at the new contents

Awwww, does Danny boy have a crush? ;) - T

Nevermind that. A strange thing with the mystery boy was that his blood had specks green like ectoplasm. I thought only ghosts had ectoplasm? - S

That is the point, Sam, mom and dad said ectoplasm will consume blood cells and the chemical reaction from that will burn a person inside out, effectively killing them. He was a walking impossibility. And to think he was still able to run after losing that much blood.

Satisfied with his reply, he re-folded the note and passed it to his friends. Before he could get an accurate reading of their reaction, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. The students quickly packed their bags running out of the door and ready to enter the weekends. The trio lagged behind, packing their bags, bid their teacher goodbye and left the classroom.

“I’m thinking of going back to yesterday’s spot, see if I can find him again”

“Dude, I know he is pretty and all bu-!” followed by a thud

“Sam! Why did you do that? Ugh nevermind.”

Tucker was kowtowing on the floor, arms encircling his midsection where Sam had elbowed him. Danny rolled his eyes at their antics but could not help the smile on his face when Tucker lifted his head to glare at Sam. Being a good friend, after letting out some laughs that earned the same glare, Danny helped Tucker up to his feet and the trio walked out of the school. They chattered, as usual, venting about the day and about the popular kids. They went to the popular hangout, a fast food place named Nasty Burger, ordered some food to go and left to retrace their steps from yesterday.

Back at the location of the mysterious boy, Danny blushed when he remembered the words spoken ‘are you an angel?’ and groaned into his palms. He could still remember threading his fingers through silky white hair and sight of glassy green eyes peering into him, igniting desires Danny did not know existed within him. He could remember the voice, rough from the scream that originally caught his attention and an octave lower than his own voice. He yearned to hear more, cheeks heating up as he imagined how the voice would be in an intimate setting, watch the green eyes grow dark with emotion he is afraid to name. He groaned into his hands, ears blazing with heat. He heard his two friends chuckle beside him, felt their pokes and nudges as they teased him about yesterday’s events. Little did the trio know, they were being watched by the very individual they were curious about.


	3. Smart and Gorgeous Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom and Danny meet at least, what is going to happen.

Yesterday was a close call, Phantom mused. A definite blessing because he met an angel, but still a close call. He was currently on the roof of a building overlooking the place from yesterday. He had done a few rounds of patrol, invisibly flying over the town skyline and ducking into mostly unpopulated alleys and corners. He had unconsciously flown back to this roof, having transformed and hid in the building yesterday to escape the ambulance and the chasing goth girl. Twin rings of light emerged from his belt, sweeping across his body, changing his black and white form-fitting patrol suit into the ruined clothes from yesterday. White boots became electric blue sneakers. His hood and visor were also removed with the rings, to reveal white hair and clear green eyes. 

He laid down on the roof, looking up at the clouds twisting and moving with the wind, his clothes and hair fluttering in the weak breeze. Suddenly he heard voices, one of which clung to him in his sweetest dreams. Flipping to his stomach, he crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the pavement. The same three from yesterday, the goth girl, beret-boy and the angel. He could see his angel blushing at something, was it something one of the friends said? A small spark of jealousy burned low in Phantom, he wanted to be the only one to make the angel blush. Oh, the beret-boy went down, his angel can pack a punch it seemed. Goth girl had danced away from the angel’s flailing hands. His angel was frowning and Phantom groaned at how cute he looked.

After some time, the sun was beginning to set. Phantom kept a constant watch as the trio explored the area. Were they looking for him? Why would they look for him? What is that thing his angel was holding? Phantom then saw his angel enter the building he was currently on and started to panic. He took some time to calm his heart rate, called forth his suit and floated slightly higher. According to the heat vision in the suit, his angel was nearing the roof. He made a last-minute decision to trigger the suit’s invisibility. Just then, his angel walked through the roof access door, holding some sort of device that led him directly under Phantom. It seemed like some sort of radar, and it beeps crazily the closer it was to him. Phantom flinched in surprise as he met with the determined gaze of his angel. With a press of a button on the radar-like item, Phantom felt his suit’s invisibility fizzle away. How did his angel come across such an item like that? 

“Hi? Are you one of the hunters that my parents talk about?”

His angel was looking up at him and Phantom felt his breath stop. His angel was much more beautiful without the blur of concussion from last night. Long dark lashes contrasting against sparkling blue eyes and fair skin, a litany of freckles, like the stars during his nightly patrols, across his cheek and nose just begging to be kissed and traced. His lips looked very kissable, and Phantom can’t help but imagine how they would feel against his. He could feel his cheek heating and thank all the stars above that he got his helmet and visor up.

“Hello? Earth to Mr Hunter?”

“Huh, uh, wha?”

His angel placed the radar thing on the floor, jumped to him with his hands stretched up. He caught onto the hoverboard and dragged him down till they were eye to eye. He had an unimpressed expression on his gorgeous face. He opened those distractingly pouty lips and:

“Are. You. One. Of. GIW. Hunters?”

“What? No! I would never align myself with a useless organisation like theirs! How could you say that an- ah hmmm”

Phantom wanted to throw himself off the building by the end of that statement. Being aligned with the Guys In White and nearly outing himself by calling the other angel while he was in his civvies, what a rookie mistake.

“How are you feeling? You were bleeding a lot yesterday.”

“I do not understand?”

“One, you nearly called me angel again” He was blushing, Phantom could feel pride trying to burst out “Two, my tracer over here had gotten an ectoplasmic signature from the splatter inside the alleyway you ran into yesterday. And three, I found these in the alley.” He was holding a torn cloth fragment, the colour niggling at the back of Phantom’s mind, and the blood-soak cloth that he held to his then bleeding side.

“So wanna tell me who you are?”

“Oh, ah, um. I’m the Reaper, solo ghost hunter. Hello.”

“Well, I’m Danny Fenton-”

“Fenton like from FentonWorks?”

“Yes, it's run by my parents.”

“Oh, that's cool. I got some inspiration for my weapons from them.”

“Why do you have an ecto signature?”

“The suit and weapons use ectoplasm as a power source. I may be slightly irradiated from the constant use. And no, I do not know why the ectoplasm is in my bloodstream and why it had not killed me.”

His angel, Danny, his mind supplied, pursed his lips. Phantom suddenly had a burning desire to pulled him close and bite those plump bottom lips, to hear the sounds he could pull from the other figure. Before Danny could say something in reply to his statement, a cheery ringtone interrupted him. He retrieved his phone from the back pocket, checked the caller info, then answered the phone.

“Hello, Sam? Yeah, I got our mystery boy here. Wait no! HE IS NOT MINE! What do you mean by that? Tucker! NO, I AM NOT GOING TO! STOP! NO! BYE!”

Oh, what an interesting reaction. His angel is blushing so cutely, maybe he could tease him.


	4. Trouble comes with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a crisis, Phantom's having fun.

“Hello, Sam?”

“Found your lovely mystery boy yet?”

“Yeah, I got our mystery boy here. Wait no! HE IS NOT MINE!”

“Are you sure? You seemed to like him calling you angel.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Have you kissed yet?”

Tucker! NO, I AM NOT GOING TO.”

“Bu-”

“STOP! NO! BYE!”

Danny hung up the call, face heated at his friends’ insinuations. So what if the mysterious stranger, Reaper, his mind supplied, is super handsome. Aside from that, he is also an athletic hunter, with quite a six-pack if the suit doesn’t lie. He heard a ‘shink’ sound and turned around to face Reaper, only to have his blush intensify tenfold. His white hair was tousled and damp with sweat like he had a good-- and Danny is going to stop his thoughts there. He had an easy-going smirk on his face and clear jewel green eyes twinkling with mischief and smugness. He was slightly taller than Danny, though it could be the hoverboard, and looks broader than Danny. This was a mistake, Danny was going to die swooning at a handsome stranger. He could not function like this, he- fuck-

“I think that could be arranged, babydoll.”

Oh lord, why did he have to purr in that voice? Not as scratchy and rough but somehow deeper as yesterday. Reaper’s smirk grew bigger. That expression and the voice combined spark something inside of Danny. Oh no, he is walking closer. Hold on, what did he say? Arrange what?

“You said to fuck you, honestly I would much prefer to date you first but we can go that way if you want.”

Reaper had him cornered to the roof access door, and he was slightly taller, which made Danny feel terrified even if it made the little spark from before turn into a small campfire. The hunter was leaning closer and closer, a thigh slotted between the v of his legs had Danny pinned to the door. Suddenly a knock sounded from behind the opposite side of the door, the muffled voices of his friends calling out to him. Reaper let out a curse and pulled them away from the door, he gave Danny a peck on the lips and a wink before the helmet came on and a hoverboard appeared beneath his feet.

“Till we meet again, my angel~”

Again with the purring voice, and before Danny fully processed what had happened, Reaper flew off with his hoverboard. Danny continued to stare blankly ahead, a mild flush on his face, only coming to awareness at a sharp jab to his ribs. He jerked away and fell to the floor, and came face to face with the concerned faces of Sam and Tucker. He blinked a few times, still processing the event, then the mild flush turned into the colour of a ripe tomato, coming from his neck and up to the roots of his hair. He cupped his face into his hand and let out a loud squeal.

“Woah woah woah, what happened?”

“HE KISSED ME! AND HE IS REALLY FUCKING HANDSOME TOO!”

“Oh?”

“I’M GOING TO DIE. I WANT TO DIE. AAAAAHHHHHH! STOP LAUGHING I’M SERIOUS!”

His statement only made his friends laugh harder, Tucker had tears running down his cheeks, laughing so hard there was only a wheezing sound, Sam was on her hands and knees, her entire body shaking with her silent laughter, fist thumping on the concrete roof floor. Danny got up to his feet and walked towards where he left his ecto tracer, only to find it missing, the cloth fragment and bloodied shirt were also gone.

“THAT THIEF!! HE TOOK MY ECTO TRACER!! REAPER!!’

The aggravation in his voice seemed to shock his friends out of their laughing fit. Danny turned back to his friends and glared at them, snatched his backpack beside the door and stomped out the roof access and eventually out the building. His friends trailing a few steps behind him, any attempts to calm him down was shot down with a low growl. His anger continued to simmer until he reached home, where it gave way to tired frustration. The surprisingly normal dinner he had with his family doing wonders to his already vexed self. He went up to his bedroom, intending to start his homework so he could enjoy his weekends, and released a half aborted scream at the sight of the broken window. The sunset spotlights an unconscious person, blood shiny against his wooden floor.


	5. The Reaper's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Phantom's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't post as much since I'm working so I can only write on weekday evenings (if I'm not distracted by the discord) and on weekends (if I'm not distracted by the discord). I will only post when the next chapter has been complete (i.e chapt 6 is done so this is up. Chapt 6 will be up when chapt 7 is done)
> 
> I am also writing another fic (also DP) in conjunction with this one.

Phantom smirked at his angel imitating the, what was it called, blue screen of death. He took this chance to make his escape, picking up the sensor thingamajig, Danny called it the Ecto Tracer? How does it work exactly, he was curious to find out. He quickly shoved that curiosity into the back of his head, secured the device to his utility belt and jumped off the building, calling forth his hoverboard and helmet. He zipped away to one of his hideouts, the one in Elmerton.

As he zoomed above the clouds, keeping one eye at the GPS. He did loops and cheered loudly in the air as he remembered slightly chapped lips against his, even if it had lasted for a blink of an eye. He triggered the suit’s stealth mode (which is invisibility and intangibility but stealth mode sounds cool so shush and let Phantom do his thing) and phased into the abandoned building that served as is his hideout. Safely landed, he withdrew his hoverboard and activated night vision mode, and went through his post-patrol routine:

\- Activate the ghost shield. _Done_

\- Check the traps for any catches, release trapped animals and capture weak ghosts with Thanatos, a vacuum for ghosts he made with the help of a messily sketched blueprint into the trash outside FentonWorks. _Done_

\- Reset the traps. _Done_

\- Scan the premise for any hiding ghosts and contain them. Found a few, already weakened. _Done_

He walked to the generator room, a bright green glare affected the use of night vision. Calling back is his visor, Phantom blinked away the spots in his eyes and looked around. Shadows claimed every corner of his room, shying away from the eerily active green glow from containment units of various sizes. All the containers, connected to one another with various tubes, were filled to the brim with viscous green luminous liquid, the very life force that made up the prey that he hunts and the power source for his suit. All containers except one, a tank that is the starting point of his entire power generation system, fitted further away from the rest. Phantom flicked the lights on and continued the next part of his routine.

\- Remove, disassemble and clean all the weaponry, reparations optional. _Complete_ though he placed his stolen prize on another table away from the weapons.

\- Recycle leftover ectoplasm in the batteries by dumping them into the empty tank. _Complete_

Connect Thanatos to the empty tank, dump out the catches from the traps and patrol. _Complete_

\- Reassemble weaponry with new batteries from charging ports. _Complete_

\- Place in empty batteries into charging ports _Complete_

\- Remove suit for decontamination and repair. _Not complete_

-Test weapons and reattach to suit. _Can’t complete until the previous step is done_

_-_ Administer First Aid to himself if required. _Ugh_

Phantom removed the hunting suit and the utility belt, the only constant between his two lives, and a flash of light exposing his ruined casual clothing. Laying the suit on a glass table, the young hunter meticulously checked his suit for damage in the need of repair. Seeing none, he carefully gave his suit a thorough wipe down, inside and out, using of bleach and water, rolling over two lit UV lamps the sandwich his suit above and below for further decontamination. The lamps had a timer set to switch off after 20 minutes have passed.

Phantom sighed heavily, he was not looking forward to the next part. He walked towards the en-suite bathroom, placing his ruined, blood-stained outfit (his green sneakers and socks included), the old bandages, the other shirt, crusted with blood, and torn cloth fragment it into a bio-hazard bag, which will be burned later so that it won’t fall into the wrong hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes training on the massive bruise at his side, stretching from the bottom rib to his hip bone. He still could not remember what happened, but his suit did a good job with accelerating his healing. Took a short shower, gingerly cleaning away the scabs from already healed skin. He dried off, applied one of his many scar creams onto the mess that is his skin and wrapped new bandages. He got dressed in new clothes: a grey long sleeve turtleneck, black vest and jeans, and a pair of grey boots. With 10 minutes left on the UV timer, he set off to the upper levels to get some food.

Drinking his giant cup of protein shake as he returned to the laboratory, Phantom went through his post-patrol routine mentally, checking off the last few points, just as the UV lamps ticked off. He called his suit into the utility belt and put in on, checking off the last item on his list. He turned his focus on his little price, the item coined the Ecto Tracer. He activated the device, no reaction. He activated his hunter suit, an immediate dot appeared on the radar screen. He moved around the room, on foot and on his board, the dot moving and showing the approximate distance from the device. Phantom had his own detection device, but it was not as advanced as the tracer he took from the younger Fenton, it was fascinating and he wanted to know more, about the other boy and any other inventions he creates.

Just then, another dot zoomed across one end of the radar to the other. Another ghost, time for work. He activated stealth mode and went for the chase towards downtown Amity Park.


End file.
